


Eds to the Future Part One

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a variation on the Back to the Future films, the Eds meet Doc Brown and end up in the days when their parents were their age and must get back to the right times to get back with their girlfriends, Mike, June, and Dee Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the beloved trilogy I own only the DVDs of and nothing more. Read & Review!

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were lying around, doing nothing. They were getting very bored.

"What are we gonna do today?" Eddy groaned. "I'm so bored!"

"Lackluster!" Ed blurted out.

"Today does seem like a lazier Sunday than most, does it not?" Double D sighed. "We have school tomorrow with no activity..."

"Can't we call the girls?" Ed looked over to his friends.

"We can't, remember?" Eddy glared at him. "Mike's going to a party with her parents..."

"And June has Te Xuan Ze business," Double D added. "Ed, don't you remember Dee Dee telling you she's on a Dance School trip until tomorrow with her class to see a professional performance to prepare her for her performance in the talent show next weekend?"

"Oh yeah..." Ed sounded low. "This is kinda boring, isn't it?"

"You said it, Lumpy," Eddy rolled his eyes. "I just wish there was somethin' we could do..."

There was an aged man with wacky white hair in a coat and carried boxes. He seemed to be mumbling to himself about something. The Eds looked over to him.

"Poor man," Double D remarked. "What do you say we help him with his predicament?"

"Help?" Eddy scoffed. "What do I get outta it?"

"The moral and value of being a good neighbor," Double D stood up. "Come on... Let's just go see him. It beats lying around here."

"For once, I agree with you, Sockhead." Eddy stood up then.

"HELPING!" Ed grinned as he stood with his friends.

The Eds went to the man as he got things into his garage. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Double D spoke up.

The man flinched, then turned to them, his brown eyes widening. "Heavens, boy, you startled me!"

"My apologies, sir," Double D smiled apologetically. "You look as though you need assistance. Perhaps we could help you?"

The man blinked to them, but smiled. "Well... Alright... Just be careful, I don't want my experiments to be disrupted."

"Experiments?" the boys asked, clearly with Double D interested.

"Oh, yes," the man smiled. "I'm a man of science after all."

"Intriguing," Double D smiled back. "Oh, my name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"Interesting alias, young man," the man said as he got help to move his things. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Eddy, and this is Ed," the short pink-skinned boy explained. 

"Fascinating, you all have the same name, can't say I've seen such a sight, do you boys go to the junior high school?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Will you be a teacher or guest speaker, Mr..." Double D started to ask.

"Brown," the man gave his name. "Dr. Emmett L. Brown, call me Doc. And no, young man, I won't. I used to teach there, but I decided to quit ten years ago. You boys seem quite intelligent."

"You're a doctor?" Ed asked.

"Why, yes, I'm a scientist," Doc smiled to them. "In fact, I decided to work on one of my newest experiments of a time machine."

"Yeah, sure." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Eddy..." Double D scolded slightly.

"It's all true, I assure you, in fact, if you boys aren't doing anything after school, you could meet me at the local mall parking lot to see for yourselves." Doc explained.

"Really?" Double D sounded excited.

"Why, yes, you could be my test subjects if you all would please," Doc grinned to them. "I could make it worth your while..."

"Chickens?" Ed asked eagerly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of paying you for volunteering." Doc corrected.

Eddy was about to walk away until he heard that. "Did you say you'd pay us?" he dashed back excitedly.

"You all can think of it as an allowance if you'll be my subjects." 

"Well, count me in!"

"I'll do it too, I am curious of your time machine abilities, plus science is my most favorite subject." Double D clapped.

Ed smiled, laughing. "I'll do anything my friends do."

Doc smiled at them all. "That means a lot to me. Come meet me at 1:15 at the Mall."

"1:15?" Double D asked. "We'll be in school..."

"In the morning." Doc said then.

"1:00 AM in the morning!?" Eddy panicked. 

"I can't stay up that late, Sarah'll tell Mom!" Ed whined.

"I'm sorry, boys, but it's the only way to get my experiment through," Doc said to them apologetically. "I know it'll be late, but it's the only way for you all to show you my experiment."

The Eds looked to each other. It would be tough, but they agreed to it. Doc made it clear then. See him at 1:00 in the morning and see this time machine experiment. Hopefully the rest of this Sunday would be worth it because tomorrow night, they would make history with their new neighbor.


	2. Chapter 1: Late for School

The Eds were now running to school, having missed the bus, left home early to meet Doc, and were going to be late, they didn't know what time it was really. 

"This experiment the Doc is gonna make us go through better be worth it!" Eddy yelled as they ran, they were running late, it was 8:00 now and that was dooming to all school students on the weekday. 

"I'm sure it will be, Eddy," Double D said as he ran with him and their friend Ed. "Remember, Dr. Brown is always telling us if we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything."

"Boring... But he's a cool man..." Eddy smirked. "He's gonna pay us for this."

Kevin speeded by on his bike, leaving them in the dust. "Dorks!"

"Come 'ere and say that to my face, Shovel Chin!" Eddy waved his fist, glaring at their bully.

Kevin stopped his bike, glaring at Eddy, then the three Eds stopped. "Whatcha say, Shrimpy?"

"Eddy called you a Shovel Chin, Kevin!" Ed exclaimed, laughing.

Kevin hissed, then grabbed Eddy and started to beat him up. 

Double D flinched and cringed at the beating. "Kevin, I should report you to the principal's office for this misdeed! You're going to also be late for school if you keep up this crude charade of berating Eddy on a frequent basis!"

"You're next, Double Dork!" Kevin threw Eddy on the ground, then lunged for Double D.

Double D let out a shriek and was pounced on, then beaten by Kevin. 

Ed glared at Kevin once he realized what the bully boy was doing. "Leave my friends alone!" he demanded. 

"What's 'Big Head Dork' gonna do, huh?" Kevin smirked since Ed was an idiot. "What're YOU gonna do?"

Ed growled, he looked like a father wolf of the pack, then started to give Kevin a taste of his own medicine. He grabbed Kevin, punched him below the shorts a few times and threw him into a trash can. Double D and Eddy regained consciousness.

"Oh, thank you, Ed..." Double D panted. "You're a true friend."

"Not bad, Lumpy," Eddy sounded grateful too. "I almost forgot we we're totally gonna get detention for being late to class again."

"Detention!?" Double D grew horrified. "Oh, no! We better move, gentlemen! Also, the girls are expecting us!"

"You mean us?" Marie Kanker slithered over with her sisters as she snuck beside Double D.

"We wanted to walk to school with you boys just like in the old days!" Lee Kanker grinned as she came by Eddy.

"Let's kiss 'em!" May Kanker proclaimed as she found Ed.

The Kanker Sisters puckered their lips, ready to kiss the 'boys of their dreams'. The Eds screamed as they held each other. These were the kisses they did not like. Too bad Ed wasn't allowed to hit girls, otherwise, these Kanker Sisters would be in a world of hurt from Ed's protection. A while after the kissing, the Eds were delayed again as they continued to run after the Kankers were done with them. 

"See you boys in detention!" Marie called with a wave as she and her sisters laughed.

"This is most horrible, gentlemen," Double D said as he ran with his friends. "With Kevin and the Kanker Sisters, I fear we'll have worse than a minor tardy, but the cruelest detention lashing of our lives!"

"Oh, Doc Brown's experiment later tonight better be worth it," Eddy growled. "I ain't gonna be very friendly with him if we get expelled and I can't scam students during study hall."

The Eds got to class, but they didn't make it on time. This meant another detention for them. They would have to come to school on Saturday while everyone else could sleep in or eat cereal in front of the television to watch cartoons like a normal kid on Saturday outside of school. Double D did like school, but this was just unbearable.

After classes, the Eds met with their respective girlfriends. Dee Dee for Ed, June for Edd, and Mike for Eddy. Eddy didn't really realize it, but Mike's been going through changes lately, acting more and more like a boy. She even cut her pigtails off and wore her jacket more often with blue jeans. 

"Are you guys gonna enter the talent show?" June asked as she walked with the boys and her friends down the hallway out of their homeroom.

"We ain't very talented, what could we do?" Eddy asked. "Be a trio of dorks?"

"Aw, come on, Eddy, that's negative talk," Mike scolded her boyfriend slightly. "I'd expect to hear Kevin say that, but not you."

"I'll be in the talent show," Dee Dee said with a smile. "I showed Dexter my new dance! It's called 'the Fanciable Unicorn'!"

Mike and June thought that was too girly for them, but they were still happy for their friend.

"Break an arm, Dee Dee!" Ed smiled at his girlfriend.

"Leg, Ed." Double D corrected.

Ed looked concerned. "Why would I want Dee Dee to break her beautiful and delicate leg?"

Dee Dee giggled, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm sure you boys will find something you're good at," June said to them. "Who knows what the future will bring?"

"History's about to change." Eddy slightly foreshadowed.

After school, the Eds were still dreading Saturday. The Kanker sisters had Saturday detention too. This wasn't going to end up so well. Mike and Dee Dee promised to come help Eddy and Ed by coming to take them away from school on Saturday to help make up for it. 

"I'm sorry, Double D, hopefully you won't mind being a fifth wheel..." June said to her boyfriend. "But Ah-Mah wants me to train for the bigger and more dangerous magical monsters facing our town. If I don't do it, who will?"

"I understand, Juniper." Double D nodded.

Chad Lee honked the horn of his car.

"Oh, I gotta go, I'll be with Ah-Mah," June took his notebook and scribbled something on it, then walked off after kissing his lips. "Call me!"

Double D let her go, then saw the notebook. It had a phone number he didn't know on it followed by 'I Love You'. He smiled as he held his notebook, then decided to get himself home. 

"Why don't ya marry her already?" Eddy teased Double D on their way home.

"Why don't YOU marry Mike?" Double D smirked back.

Ed laughed out loud then.

"Remember, gents, meet at 1:00 in the morning for Dr. Brown's experiment." Double D reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eddy rolled his eyes.

They passed the clock tower. It was only right twice a day. For the fact that it was struck by lightning 30 years ago and hasn't worked since. There were donations to help save it though, but it seemed pointless.


	3. Dinner Time

The Eds went home to have dinner. Ed was threatened to get himself home right away or Sarah would tell their mom and Eddy was forced to come too since his older brother was coming to visit for dinner that night. Double D walked alone down the sidewalk, but he looked a little delighted. He saw the family car in the driveway which meant one thing he rarely got to see or have happen. His parents were home. 

"Mother, Father?" Double D poked his head through the door, hoping his suspicions were true. "Are you there?"

"Eddward, honey?" a merry female voice called from inside the house.

"Yes, Mother, it's me!" Double D ran over with joy. 

"Oh, hello, honey," Anna smiled to her son. "Your father and I were supposed to have dinner at our clients' house, but they all caught the flu so it had to be postponed."

"Shall I make some dinner then?" Double D asked as he held up a spatula.

"No, no, leave it to me," Anna gently pat him on the head. "How was school?"

"A little hectic..."

"Principal Antonucci told me that you, Edward and Edwin were tardy today... That's so unlike you."

"It really is," Samuel added as he was working at the table to finish worksheets as soon as he could to owe them to the company he worked at. "I'm starting to think those two boys are a bad influence. Maybe we should move..."

"What!?" Double D grew frantic.

"We should," Anna agreed. "Why don't we go to Paris? Your sister, her husband and daughter live there."

"Kira and her husband are divorced, but it will be appropriate," Samuel agreed with his wife with a sharp nod. "We'll move to Paris as soon as we talk with our bosses and inform Eddward's school."

"B-But what about my friends and Juniper!?" Double D gulped.

"You'll make new friends, Eddward, you remember we first moved here when you were a toddler, it's time for you to meet some new people, you can't stay in Peach Creek forever you know." Anna tried to soothe her son.

"This is most terrible..." Double D sounded dreary, the chances of him seeing his friends and June again were very slim.

"We're sorry, son... You may tell your friends and we'll get ready to go when possible." Samuel then said.

Double D sighed.

After a full dinner of egg chow mien, Double D went straight to bed. He was wearing his pajamas for the day and put his hat up, exchanging it with a night cap. Samuel and Anna told the story they always tell him and rubbed his feet like promised, no matter how exhaustef from work they would be. They allowed their son to sleep.

"Do you really think we should go to Paris, Anna?" Samuel asked his wife after they gently shut the door behind them. "Eddward has his friends and girlfriend here."

"I know, dear, but they're a bad influence... I do like that Juniper girl though, I feel she's right for him... Remember how we met?"

"Yes... I almost got hit by a car for that, but you brought me inside... It was love at first sight."

"And we went to the school dance sharing our first kiss..."

"Our only kiss until our wedding day." Samuel chuckled jokingly.

Anna giggled too, rolling her eyes at her husband. "Let's just get to bed..."

Samuel and Anna left after that.

As Double D was sleeping and his parents were fast asleep, his cell phone went off. Luckily, it didn't wake his parents, but he answered it rather groggily.

"Double D, you didn't fall asleep, did you?" Doc's voice was heard on the other line.

"Huh? Oh, no, Dr. Brown, I would never..." Double D said, then he saw what time it was and he realized he had to go. It was almost midnight and he had an appointment with the scientist, Ed, and Eddy. "I-I'll be right over..."

"Good, Ed has his camera, I left mine in my garage, we'll see you right over." Doc said then.

"Yes, Dr. Brown, of course," Double D nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Don't take too long now, we can't do this without you!" Doc warned.

After that, Doc hung up and Double D quickly got dressed into something warm as it was chilly October. He zipped up his coat and got himself ready for the late night mission he had to keep secret from everyone. He smiled as he saw a picture of June, then kept going off to meet the scientist and his best friends at the Mall.


	4. Chapter 3: Time Travel Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to using classic Cartoon Network characters, the Eds will be from the 90's instead of the 80's. Read & Review!

Double D yawned, but he managed to make it to the Mall. How odd for him to be awake and his parents are still asleep and home by the time he does. He came to the Mall just as 1:15 hit and he saw his friends, standing around and looking like they were freezing as it was late October and getting close to winter now.

"'Bout time you showed up, Sockhead." Eddy scoffed, folding his arms.

"I sincerely apologize, gentlemen." Double D said to his friends.

"My body's all tingly!" Ed called out with a laugh.

"Where is Dr. Brown?" Double D asked as he looked around, expecting the scientist to be there with them, but he was not there oddly enough.

"What do we look like, his party?" Eddy snorted. "He told us to wait here. He's bringin' his thing out for us."

"Do you know what it is?" Double D asked.

"Maybe Doc Brown is a mutant alien from a planet and he's really kidnapping us to steal all the town's buttered toast supply!" Ed called out in a panic.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy growled.

However, the Eds looked ahead and they saw the Doc's trailer and there was fog coming out as the back door slowly opened. There came a 1980's sports car from the back as it was slowly coming down, which got Eddy's attention instantly. He didn't know for sure what kind of car it was, but whatever it was, he had to have it, it would outshine his brother! The door opened and Doc came out, carrying a pen in his mouth.

"Dr. Brown, there you are!" Double D called out joyously.

"Ah, you boys made it," Doc smiled at them as he came to the boys. "My new time travel volunteers. Welcome to my new experiment you offered to be apart of, the big one, I've been waiting for it all my life."

"What kind of car is that and where can I get one?" Eddy asked, a little greedy.

"My boy, that is a DeLorean, it's part of the experiment." Doc clarified.

A frisky dog came out, barking and yipping. Double D looked in a panic, because of a newspaper incident and coming in corners with a dog, he had been slightly scared of them.

"Einstein, down." Doc told his pet.

The dog did as told and quietly whined.

"Sorry about that, boys... Einstein won't hurt a fly though." Doc said as he gently pet and ruffled with the dog.

Double D still looked scared.

"What's with you?" Eddy scoffed.

"Double D, you're not allergic, are you?" Doc asked him.

"N-No, Dr. Brown, sir, I just had a bad experience with a dog..." Double D blinked, trying to keep calm around the dog he was now told that was friendly.

"WHY IS THERE A CAR!?" Ed yelled out.

"Bear with me, son," Doc quieted him down. "All your questions will be answered, just get away from the car... I want to show you all something. Now, get the camera out."

The Eds were very curious, but they did as told. They were also eager and ready to test this experiment. Hopefully all the wait would be worth it. 

"Good evening," Doc started once the camera was on and filming him. "I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Toon Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 1998, 1:18 AM," he said, then showed his watch. "And this is temporal experiment number one.... Come on, Einie." he told his dog, gently taking him and the Eds followed him. 

Einstein whined, but got into the car and Doc shut the door behind him.

"DRIVING DOG!" Ed laughed and pointed.

"How thrilling." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen..." Double D hissed to them to keep them quiet during Doc's experiments.

"Please not that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch, got it?" Doc told them as he showed his watch with the one around the dog's neck. 

"Got it." the Eds said, giving thumb's up.

"This is so thrilling!" Double D nearly wiggled in his standing position.

"Hey, Doc, what's this gotta do with what we're gonna do?" Eddy asked. "I thought WE were gonna be part of the experiment!"

"Oh, fellas, you are, you just have to wait, Einstein's going to test it first." Doc replied calmly, patting the boy on his head.

Eddy rolled his eyes, grumbling. "Hurry up..."

"Have a good trip, Einstein," Doc told his pet before shutting the door and taking out remote controls. "Watch your head..."

"Is that hooked up to the car?" Double D wondered.

"Watch this." Doc said, looking back at them, then played with the controls, making the car go backwards.

The Eds backed up with the odd scientist and waited. They were very eager and ready to get this started and over with. The curiosity was always getting to them. Ed continued to film the car as the controls kept making the car go back. Eddy didn't think it was that exciting and he yawned several times, very tired and bored. 

"If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, we're gonna see some serious shit." Doc told them.

Double D cringed at the sudden curse word.

Doc kept getting the controls, then made the car speed down the road. It was getting pretty fast. The boys looked at the control panel with how many miles it was and how fast the car was going. What was going to happen at 88 miles per hour? 

"Watch this, watch this!" Doc told them, trying to keep their focus. 

Eddy rubbed his eyes, but then they became wide as frying pans as soon as the car was speeding very quick and got to 88! The car lit up and seemed to just disappear in thin air and there were twin trails of flames, but the car or the flames didn't hit the guys. 

"WHOA!" Ed yelled.

Doc blinked and looked very excited from what just happened. "What did I tell you!? 88 miles per hour!" he jumped with joy. 

Eddy picked up the spinning license plate, but instantly dropped it becuase it was scolding hot now. 

"The temporal displacement occurred exactly at 1:20 AM and zero seconds!" Doc said with glee.

"Impressive..." Double D muttered. "But GOOD LORD!? Where is EINSTEIN!?"

"The appropriate question is 'WHEN IS EINSTEIN'!?" Doc laughed, having more fun over this than the others. "Boys, Einstein just became the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future!... One minute into future to be exact, at precisely 1:21 AM and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine!" 

"This is just like that science fiction movie I saw last night!" Ed beamed.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Eddy spoke up. "Are ya tellin' me you built a time machine out of THAT car!?"

"Dr. Brown, you never cease to amaze me!" Double D clapped. "Why, you must feel very accomplished with yourself."

"Indeed I do," Doc grinned to him. "And it's all thanks to a vision I had, when Einstein and the DeLorean come back, I will show you."

"Think of the babes I could win with that sports car baby!" Eddy grinned. "The fame, the fortune... The jawbreakers..."

"Jawbreakers..." Ed nearly drooled.

"Why a DeLorean though, if I may ask?" Double D questioned the mad, but brilliant scientist.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" Doc shrugged with a simple smile. "Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal--" his watch beeped and he pushed himself and the Eds out of the way from something not there at first. "LOOK OUT!"

The car came back right then and was covered in ice. The Eds blinked and saw the car was now back. This felt like a dream, but they were all obviously awake. Doc looked to them, then went to the car slowly. He grabbed the handle and flinched suddenly, it was very cold. He had to open the door now with his foot. Einstein was in there, alive and well and looked very happy to see his owner. 

"Einstein, you little devil!" Doc laughed at his dog, hugging him and allowing him back outside, but not before checking their watches. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking!"

"By Jove, I would never imagine such a feat possible outside of fictional memorabilia!" Double D was blown away, science was always an interest of his.

"Pet the doggy, pet the doggy..." Ed smiled as he fluffed around with Einstein, the dog licking him happily in return.

"You're an animal, Ed." Eddy laughed a little.

"Is Einstein going to be okay, Dr. Brown?" Double D asked.

"He's fine and he's completely unaware of what happened," Doc replied, ready to tell them about the time machine and what just happened. "As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute before mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works."

"Finally!" Eddy called.

Ed kept playing with Einstein, but followed Eddy and Double D to Doc's car. They were finally going to find out more about this experiment and how it was going to change the world. 

"First, you turn the time circuits on," Doc explained, then pulled a lever and the car seemed to start right then, showing the time and date with three other time zones. "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are," he pointed to the red row of times. "This one tells you where you're going," he pointed to the green one, then finally to yellow one. "This one tells you where you were... You input the destination time on this keypad, say, you wanna see the signing of the declaration of independence," he gave an example, putting in July 4th, 1776. He then showed another example of time such as December 25th, 0000. "Or witness the birth of Christ... Here's a red-letter date in the history of science... November 5th, 1955..." he then noticed that time was important to him and it made him chuckle slightly.

"Pardon me, Dr. Brown, but what's important about that date?" Double D couldn't help but cut in. "I mean, in all the books I've read, I haven't read anything about that date."

"Yeah, what happened?" Eddy added.

"That was the day I invented time travel," Doc explained with a smile. "I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet, I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to, I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head... a picture of this..." he pointed to something shaped like the letter Y that was slightly glowing. "This is what makes time travel possible: the flux capacitor."

"I hate it when I hit my head on the sink..." Ed rubbed his head.

"What the heck's a flux capacitor?" Eddy asked.

"Something that makes time travel possible." Double D smirked.

Eddy rolled his eyes. 'Smart ass...'

"It's taken me almost 40 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day," Doc sounded nostalgic once he got out of the car. "My God, has it been that long? Things certainly have changed around here... I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old Man Peabody owned all of this, he had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees."

Ed hit the car, but luckily, not destroying it.

"Dr. Brown, I am beyond impressed with you," Double D said to the scientist. "I hope someday I can become as accomplished as you. I must know, what type of gasoline do you use to power this car?"

"No gasoline unfortunately, it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium, plus it needs 1.21 gigawatts of electricity to power up properly." Doc explained as he walked off.

"Plutonium?" The Eds asked.

"Wait a moment, I saw a news broadcast about missing plutonium!" Double D spoke up. "Dr. Brown, did you steal--"

Doc covered his mouth, trying to keep him from saying too much in front of the camera. "I had to, it was from a group of Lybian nationalists. They wanted me to build a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn, I gave them a shoddy bomb-case full of used pinball machine parts. Don't tell..."

Double D gulped and nodded.

"Do you also promise?" Doc asked Ed and Eddy.

Ed nodded with a smile, saying nothing.

"Yeah, yeah, so when do we get paid?" Eddy asked impatiently. 

Doc ignored that question. "Come on, let's get you boys radiation suits!"

"Cool!" Ed laughed, he was excited about that part.

Later, Doc got in his white radiation suit while the Eds wore yellow ones. Once they were all zipped up and ready to go, he got the plutonium ready to put into the DeLorean. He had to put it in very carefully and luckily, Ed wasn't randomly talking so it wouldn't put him off his focus. Once it was inside, they all backed up and Doc removed his hat.

"It's safe now, everything's lead-lined," he told the boys. "Don't you lose those tapes now, I need that as a record."

"Will do." Ed gave a thumbs up.

Doc went to the car, but came back to get a suitcase. "Almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they got cotton underwear in the future? I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"The future?" Ed asked. "Why are you going to the future?"

"I'm going 25 years into the future, I always dreamed of seeing it," Doc explained happily. "Looking beyond my years and seeing the progress of mankind."

"Intriguing decision," Double D smiled, then looked worried. "Oooh, but wait, what about your dog, Einstein?" 

"He'll be fine," Doc smiled back as he looked back to Ed. "I'm sure that friend of yours would be a suitable guardian for until I return."

"WHEN DO WE GET PAID!?" Eddy snapped.

"Paid?" Doc looked at him.

"Yeah, don't we get paid for helpin' ya out?" Eddy grinned.

Doc laughed to him. "There is no pay! You just earned an education you don't get at school!"

"That's stupid." Eddy mumbled.

"Eddy, manners..." Double D elbowed him.

"Well... Look us up when ya get there." Eddy shrugged as he folded his arms at the scientist.

"Indeed I will," Doc nodded as he headed back to the car. "Roll 'em!"

Ed took the camera back out. Double D and Eddy came to his sides as they were going to film their new friend who was now leaving. They didn't know him real long, but they hoped to see him again very soon. 

"I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on a historic journey," Doc said, then started to laugh as he hit himself in the head playfully. "What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back?" he walked to get a case. "One pellet, one trip..."

Einstein started to bark.

"You okay, fella?" Ed looked to the dog in worry.

"What is it, Einie?" Doc asked, then he had a very serious and grim tone of voice. "Oh, my God... They found me... I don't know how, but they found me... Run for it, boys!" he ran off.

"Who!?" the Eds asked, they were very scared and worried now based on the way he was acting.

"Sarah!?" Ed asked, just as worried, thinking that was probably why he was worried.

"No, someone worse, the Libyans!" Doc yelled as he pointed to the distance.

There was a van of Arabic men, yelling and shouting as they had a gun and they were coming this way. 

"RUN FOR IT!" Eddy yelled as the Libyans started to shoot. 

"I'll draw their fire!" Doc told them as they went off and he tried to shoot at the Libyans who were coming for him. He kept trying to shoot his gun, but nothing would come out. Was he out of bullets? Unfortunately for him, he was shot down to death by the Libyans.

"NO, YOU BASTARDS!" Eddy yelled out.

The Libyans pointed their gun to the boys now. They had to get out of there now and there was nowhere to go. Eddy got to the steering wheel, making Ed and Double D join him into the DeLorean. They had no other option. Also, they looked grim and shocked to see their new fallen friend, now dead. Eddy started the car after the other Eds were in and he shut the doors, driving off.

"Eddy, you don't know how to drive!" Double D yelled out. 

"I don't care, we gotta move!" Eddy yelled back as he started the car, then looked determined and sharp. "Let's see if these bastards can out-drive 90 miles per hour."

"90?" Double D asked, then looked worried. "EDDY, WAIT!"

It was too late, the Libyans were chasing them still and trying to shoot at them, but when the car was getting to 88 miles per hour without them realizing it, the whole mall parking lot disappeared and they were now on a barn and a scarecrow came down on the windshield, making them all scream. They got the scarecrow off, then screamed again as the DeLorean crashed into a barn. That wasn't there before. Wasn't it?


End file.
